internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosaddek Hossain
For another Bangladeshi cricketer, see Mosaddek Hossain (born 1983) | birth_place = Mymensingh, Bangladesh | nickname = Saikat | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 9 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Batting all-rounder | country = Bangladesh | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | testcap = 86 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testdebutdate = 15 March | testdebutyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Afghanistan | lasttestdate = 5 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | odicap = 119 | odidebutagainst = Afghanistan | odidebutdate = 28 September | odidebutyear = 2016 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | lastodidate = 28 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | odishirt = 32 | T20Icap = 53 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Idebutdate = 20 January | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst =Afghanistan | lastT20Idate =5 June | lastT20Iyear =2018 | T20Ishirt =32 | club1 = Dhaka Division | year1 = 2013-14 | club2 = Abahani Limited | year2 = 2013-14 – present | club3 = Barisal Division | year3 = 2014-15 – present | club4 = Dhaka Dynamites | year4 = 2015-17 | club5 = Chittagong Vikings | year5 = 2019 – present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 2 | matches2 = 30 | matches3 = 8 | matches4 = 36 | runs1 = 104 | runs2 = 470 | runs3 = 113 | runs4 = 2993 | bat avg1 = 34.66 | bat avg2 = 31.33 | bat avg3 = 16.14 | bat avg4 = 59.86 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | 100s/50s2 = 0/2 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = 11/11 | top score1 = 75 | top score2 = 52* | top score3 = 34* | top score4 = 282 | deliveries1 = 60 | deliveries2 = 734 | deliveries3 = 88 | deliveries4 = 2441 | wickets1 = 0 | wickets2 = 13 | wickets3 = 4 | wickets4 = 27 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = 48.15 | bowl avg3 = 24.75 | bowl avg4 = 52.96 | fivefor1 = 0 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = 3/13 | best bowling3 = 2/21 | best bowling4 = 4/33 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | catches/stumpings2 = 11/– | catches/stumpings3 = 5/– | catches/stumpings4 = 26/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/bangladesh/content/player/550133.html ESPNCricinfo | date = 5 September | year = 2019 }} Mosaddek Hossain Saikat (born 10 December 1995) is a cricketer who has played first-class and List A cricket in Bangladesh since 2013. In 2014-15 he made 250 and 282 in consecutive first-class innings and passed 1000 first-class runs in his 10th match. In October 2015, in his 12th first-class match, he became the first Bangladeshi player to score three double-centuries. He made his Test debut in March 2017. External links * Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Bangladeshi cricketers Category:Bangladesh Test cricketers Category:Bangladesh One Day International cricketers Category:Bangladesh Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup